Fools!
by PranceDaRo
Summary: What happens after the new Shinigami gets appointed? Soul and Maka deal with changes that come from this new standpoint. Maka x Soul. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Hi there guys! I had recently come across Soul Eater. I got obsessed, watched the Anime and read the Manga. I did write this first chapter as a slow starter, I wanted to calm the mood, and get you guys accustomed to my style of writing. So please enjoy, and if you have a bit of time, review? It will help me greatly! Also, the little - are the ****beginning of the new scene. Usually the time difference will be noticeable, but if not, then I'll label it. Chapter 2 should come out in a few days! **

* * *

"Soul?" Maka asked as he began to finish his piece. "Yeah?" He responded, fingers gliding over the keyboard in front of him, which always entranced Maka. Maka watched as Soul's long fingers, suited for piano playing, danced it's way across the keyboard.

"Should we break up the fight?" Maka asked as they both glanced at the direction of the brawl in front of them. There were no longer people standing and listening and as the hours flew by, only their immediate friends remained.

Soul stopped playing and looked over at Maka, his smirk sharp. He had the same thing in mind. His leg returned to normal as he stood. He held out a hand to Maka, which she took gratefully. Once she stood, the hand in hers became solid and thin. She looked over at her weapon and smiled as she learned what Soul had in mind. She walked over to the rambling mess of people and slammed the bottom of her scythe on the floor, not hard enough to hurt soul, but hard enough to catch everyone's attention. And that it did.

Everyone turned to Maka and she tried her best to give a menacing look.

She cleared her throat, and lowered her voice deep down, the voice she reserved for scoldings or for destroying enemies. "Now," she breathed holding up her scythe. "If you all don't stop fighting, and we get kicked off shibusen grounds," she spoke eyeing everyone, who was standing there listening, "I will crack your skulls open, scoop out your brains and drink whatever blood is left." She said, using the same phrase in a book she read. As she looked around, almost everyone dispersed, not wanting to get in between Maka and school..

Only one pairing remained, Black Star and Tsubaki hung back. Tsubaki was evidently trying to push Black Star towards their home..

"Is that a challenge?" The little blue haired teen breathed as he approached Maka. Maka smiled, and she soon felt the pole in her hand transform into Soul.

"Maka-" Soul interrupted but Maka spoke again. She looked at Black Star in the eye. "You know it could be, but you have no brains." She giggled and Tsubaki and Soul couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Tsubaki grabbed Maka's arm, "Hey Maka, how about I walk you home, there's a lot I want to talk about," Tsubaki pleaded with her genuine smile and Maka couldn't say no, as much as she loved taunting Black Star. The two girls intertwined arms and left the scene to the two boys.

* * *

"Death, Soul. How do you put up with a lunatic like Maka?" BlackStar asked while turning to his best friend.

"Just like Tsubaki puts up with you," Soul grinned.

BlackStar huffed, "Tsubaki should be glad to put up with this God!" Black Star shouted into the night.

Soul decided to hurry the parade when a little old lady shouted from her window for "the little blue elf to keep his mouth shut."

Even though this made Soul laugh, he could tell BlackStar was tensing for a fight no matter with who, they all had not fought for quite some time. He decided that it would be a good idea to meet up with the girls, so Black Star could walk Tsubaki home. BlackStar agreed, saying that Tsubaki was probably defecating in her panties without him.

"Thanks for walking me home Tsubaki!" Maka smiled at her friend on the doorstep, and she looked out at the darkness. Now that the moon had not been shining, it was a lot more spookier walking home. Maka was glad for the street lights, but always kept a pocket flashlight with her. "Why dont you come in?" She said eyeing the darkness of the night. Tsubaki gratefully accepted.

Once inside Maka put on the kettle. It was a chilly night, they have been having lots of those.

Maka handed Tsubaki a cup of Chai and sat beside her on the large couch. She grabbed a blanket and thrown it on top of both girls. Tsubaki turned on the television to a romantic comedy and they both sat there, watching and awaiting their two partners.

After some time Tsubaki turned to Maka, "Have you picked out a present for Soul's birthday yet?" She asked. Maka removed her gaze from the television to Tsubaki. "Not yet, but don't I have another month?" she asked Tsubaki confused.

Tsubaki nodded, "Yes, but I don't know what to get him." She said speaking sadly.

Maka spoke up, "Just ask Liz, those two talk so much about music that I bet she'll give great advice." Maka said with some spite to her voice.

Tsubaki instantly perked up, and smiled. "That is a great idea Maka! Thank you." She said placing her cheek on Maka's head.

"You're welcome," Maka said in return, leaning her head onto Tsubaki's shoulder.

I didn't take long for the two of them to succumb to the warmth, silence and lulling of the television light and fall asleep.

* * *

Soul and Black Star walked into the apartment when they hadn't found the girl's waiting for them out front. The sight they had for them when they walked in was quite. Unforgettable.

Tsubaki and Maka had been lying on top of one another on the couch.

"Should we wake them?" Soul asked.

Black Star quickly shook his head no. "Listen to me, Tsubaki may seem like a gentle giant when she has had her full 10 hours of sleep. But when she is awoken, she can rip your balls off." Black Star said in warning.

Soul nodded. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wake a sleeping Maka either. Soul rubbed his head in anticipation for another Maka chop.

"You wanna stay over too man?" Soul smirked.

Black Star rubbed the back of his head, "As much as I would like to join this slumber party, I think i'll pass." He laughed.

"Alright, more fun for me," Soul grinned mockingly.

Soul showed Black Star to the door, and locked it behind him. He walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a carton of milk and gulped it down.

He looked over to the couch with the sleeping girls, and realized that Maka was still holding onto her tea cup. He sighed and walked over to her to grab the cup. Lately he has been coming into the habit of taking away things from Maka's lifeless, sleeping hands. Usually there were books, but sometimes there were harmful things, like boiling tea, or one time even knitting needles. Soul didn't blame her though, usually fights took much more of her strength than his.

Soul looked upon the sleeping Maka after he had removed the cup. He didn't usually see her sleeping so calmly. Sometimes Maka would be flipped over on her belly, or on her side with a hint of drool on her lips, particularly after a very tough battle, her legs couldn't even carry her to her bed.

"Soul?" Maka asked sleepily, and Soul quickly straightened himself. "Yeah?" He responded. Maka rubbed her eyes, and looked over to her side. "Help me up?" She asked.

Soul held out one hand toward hers. She grabbed it, and hoisted herself up. She made sure that Tsubaki was comfortable on the couch with one pillow under her head, and tucked in quite nicely before she swayed on her feet. Maka wasn't used to staying up so late, so Soul grabbed her arm and walked her towards her bedroom.

Soul let her go and she turned towards him, "Goodnight," she murmured as she opened the door of her bedroom.

"Goodnight," Soul responded.

* * *

The next morning, Maka has awoken first. She savoured waking up first, because she had access to the bathroom. If she was later, Soul would have always left something on the counter, either his comb or his toothbrush, even the shower steam was enough to choke her up. Maka had prepared her clothing and left them on the counter.

The bathroom was always tidy, Maka approved. Blair was the one who used the bathroom mostly, so she would always just snap her fingers and everything would be neat and tidy. It was useful, Blair had taken the apartment into her own hands, so she would be the one to tidy it up, as she was the oldest -or at least that was their excuse.-. Maka still didn't get tired of telling Soul to stop messing up the place however, because before that, Maka was the one cleaning up after them.

Maka hummed to herself as she turned on the hot water. She placed her wrist underneath the pulsating water to check for the appropriate temperature. She dropped her clothes and entered the shower. She glanced around at the shelves and smiled when she had seen Soul's shampoo bottle. It had always reminded her of the time when she had to use Soul's shampoo because Blair had used up all of hers. She went to school the next day looking like a wet cat.

After Maka had stepped out, she had dried herself completely. She was just putting on her jeans when the door had opened. Reflexively Maka had covered herself, but when the steam cleared she had realized it was Tsubaki. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued getting dressed. "Maka chan, I made breakfast."

With a smile Maka threw her clothes into her hamper and joined Tsubaki and Soul for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2 - Russia

**Hi there! Back as promised. Here is Chapter 2! I would like to thank Daphed for reviewing my first chapter. Thank you for your words of wisdom, I have been trying to use contractions more, and trying to write less formal. I would like to thank everyone for following my story as well! I also would like to let you all know that the events in my story do follow chronological order, unless it's a flash back, then you will know. Sorry if I don't put much effort into this story as I have put on other stories on my other accounts, I have been at work, and even though that's not an excuse, I hope you all understand. Now onto Chapter 2. **

* * *

**(1 Week Later)**

"SOUUUUUUUULLLLL! " Maka shouted from her bedroom. Maka glanced down at her hand and was now looking at a completely broken set of her favourite glass figurines. She had figured it was Soul because he had gone into her room to borrow her earphones.

Soul leant on her door frame cooly. "Sup, tiny tits?" He asked.

Maka growled, and Soul held his hands up defensively.

"What did you do to my collection?" Maka asked. They had been a gift from her mother, and she really adored them. They resembled all of the aspects of the childhood she received and she was furious that they were broken.

Soul looked at the broken figurines and then at her. "Look," he said calmly. "I didn't do it."

Maka looked up at him, "Then who did?" she asked skeptically.

Soul was about to respond when Maka's mirror rattled. Both of them turned to look at it, and sure enough, Shinigami was at the Mirror. Maka immediately stood up and faced the mirror.

"Shinigami." Maka and Soul responded in unison.

"Hello, Maka, Soul," the younger Shinigami said. Then there was silence. Kidd rose his eyebrows, probably amused to see them both in Maka's room. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked.

Maka looked at the mirror, her cheeks blushed heavily. Soul scoffed, "With miss Tiny Tits?" He smirked.

Maka glared at Soul, and Soul immediately placed himself between her and her bookshelf.

Kidd looked around the room, and his eyes landed on Maka's boudoir. "Maka," the mirrored image of the new Shinigami spoke, "Can you move the vase an inch to the left, your table top is not symmetrical."

Maka sighed inwardly, even in the privacy of her own bedroom she did not have any power. She placed the broken figurines on top of her bed and went to do as Shinigami said. While her back was turned she had a chance to roll her eyes. Soul who was looking at her in chagrin chuckled, and when Maka and Kidd both looked at him, he quickly covered it with a cough.

"There," Kidd said approvingly from his mirror. "Now, I have a new mission for both of you. You will be travelling to Moscow, Russia to defeat a witch."

As expected from both of the teenagers in the rooms, they looked puzzled. Soul and Maka looked at each other and then to Kidd.

"I did say we were to reason with witches, but this was a convicted witch. The witches want her executed, and they fear they cannot do that themselves." Kidd explained. Maka and Soul nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sounds cool, " Soul spoke.

"Good," The Shinigami spoke. "Now, I have got a few details on this witch." As soon as Kidd brought up details, Maka pulled up a notebook from underneath her bed and started taking notes. Soul chuckled again, but then covered it up with another cough, when Maka sent him piercing stares.

"When you are finished packing, there will be tickets to the Death airport, as well as return ones on top of your kitchen table. There will also be a ride bringing you to and from the airport. Details are in the envelope." Maka smiled and nodded.

"How does it get here?" Soul asked perplexed.

Kidd looked at them both excitedly. "I have a new assistant." Shinigami said and looked behind him.

"Hiya there guys!" Kim spoke from their mirror.

Maka and Soul congratulated Kim, but soon the mirror was returned to Kidd.

Kidd looked at both Maka and Soul, "Good luck you two, and be careful."

"Yes Shinigami," Maka answered for both of them.

The mirror's blue fog slowly faded away and soon they were left with their own reflections. Maka turned to Soul and smiled, completely forgetting her broken figurines.

"LETS GO TO RUSSIA!" Maka said a little too enthusiastically. Soul sighed in relief, and left the room before Maka.

* * *

As they were prepared to leave, Maka had entered her bedroom one last time to check over everything. She looked over to her boudoir and noticed something out of the ordinary. Her glass figurines stood again with a resilient shine. She was confused for a moment, until her gaze fell upon Blair, the now napping cat.

She walked over to the cat, and poked the furry belly of the napping woman. The cat's eyes squinted open, and due to Maka's proximity the cat sprung away, shocked to see Maka's very close and very angry face.

"Maka!" Blair gasped, turning into her human form. "What's wrong?" She asked frantically scanning the room for any potential threats.

Maka bubbled, her angry face making an appearance. "Did you break my figurines?" Maka asked, edging closer to her bed.

"B-but Maka chan," Blair backed up from the bed, "There fixed now." She said admitting to her guilt.

Maka stood, eyes gleaming in anger. "Blair, those had a lot of sentimental value." Maka breathed in and out calming herself. She was mad that Blair was touching her stuff, she was madder, however that she wrongfully accused Soul. She had been giving him daggers for the past few days.

"Sorry Maka," Blair said, eyes watering up, like they did whenever she was in trouble.

Maka sighed. Getting mad at Blair wouldn't accomplish anything. "Just please tell me when you do something like that."

Blair nodded, and Maka gave another glance towards her room. Everything else was in tip top shape.

"Goodbye Blair," Maka said, as Blair transformed into a cat and purred at her, returning to her nap. Maka giggled and then left, laughing at Blair's fur that was tousled in fright, she closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Russia," Maka said stepping out of the airport terminal. She said it with so much passion, that even Soul stopped beside her to see what she was yapping on about.

It was beautiful, the landscape was amazing and Maka stood there just breathing in the scent of a new place.

"Sorry to rain on your parade," Soul said from beside Maka. "We got a witch to hunt."

Maka nodded and wheeled her luggage bag towards the entrance. There was a driver waiting for both of them, as always. Since these were Shinigami missions, they were treated quite differently than other missions. They stopped in front of the man carrying a sign that read, "Soul & Maka."

The man looked down on them, interestedly. He peered down from his sunglasses and gazed at the both of them. Without a word, he grabbed their suitcases and piled them in the trunk of the giant hummer.

Maka and Soul got in on either side and soon, they were on their way to their hotel rooms.

**The driver gave his number to both teens, in case they needed to go somewhere which was not walking distance from the hotel. **

He placed their luggage at the lobby and headed off to other business.

* * *

"Wow," Maka breathed taking in the historic hotel. They were standing in the hotel which was built with its original stone. Maka pressed her hands against the stone wall and sighed. She loved the hotel so much.

"C'mon nerd," Soul yelled as he entered the elevator with their luggage. Maka glanced at his direction and huffed in anger, she ran to catch up.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically whilst she pressed the button on the elevator. Maka had politely declined the bell boy so that they could work on their muscles, whilst going up the stairs with luggage. Soul had something different planned, although.

Soul smiled in apology and then sighed in relief as the elevator hit their level.

They both decided to go their separate ways to unpack and meet back at Maka's room to start their mission.

Maka walked down the hallway to find her room. No. 207 she read and swiped her key card down the slot.

Maka entered her room to see that it was beautiful. It was large and spacious, her balcony extended widely and had a great view of the Moscow City streets.

Maka grinned, it was like being in a novel, it was so surreal. She opened the doors and breathed in the new scent. It was bittersweet. She missed Death City, as she always did on missions, but usually her excitement took over. Quickly Maka made herself wonder about how her mother might be doing, but she shook the thought out of her mind. No worrying, she thought.

She lugged her suitcase on top of her bed and unzipped it. She started putting away her things. She headed to the bathroom when something caught her eye, a brochure left on the dresser-top. She picked it up, and started reading it.

Maka had learned the basics of a lot of new languages thanks to her extra credit courses. She was pretty good at understanding Russian but mediocre at speaking it. She read about the Ostankino tower. They were gratefully in walking distance, Maka hated depending She knew just where her mission would start.

It was a bit before she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, and there stood a gloomy looking Soul. He scanned Maka's room and his jaw noteably dropped.

Soul entered her room without a single word. He just stood there a while staring at Maka's balcony.

He looked at Maka, rose an eyebrow and laid on her bed. "Wanna switch rooms?" He asked.

Maka swatted Soul's shoes from atop her bed. "Absolutley not," Maka replied. She figured from her deductions that his room was not to his liking.

He pouted as he sat, and she placed the brochure on top of his lap. "No fair," he murmured.

He grabbed the brochure and looked at it for a few minutes. Maka studied him carefully.

After a while he looked over at Maka. "I don't speak Russian," he said to her as if shed overlooked a completely noticeable clue.

Maka rolled her eyes, "It's the Ostankino tower. That's where were headed." She said grabbing her coat from the coat wrack.

Soul laid down on her bed again. "I was wondering if we could do it in the morning? I'm pretty tired." He said purposefully yawning for emphasis.

Maka pulled him up by his wrists, "C'mon," she said. "It's dark now, it will be pretty easy to sneak in." She said pulling him towards the door.

Soul groaned,"Why don't we do things like normal people?" He asked the annoyingly persistent girl who had him by the wrists with her unordinary brute strength.

"Because," she responded, locking her door room behind her, and placing her key card into Soul's black jacket pocket. She looked at the annoyed weapon in front of her.

"It's cool," she replied mockingly, leading Soul out of the building.

* * *

**Thanks guys! I'll be updating soon, promise! **


End file.
